


Pregnant

by FemSanzo291



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, FemGoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo manages to get a FemGoku pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Hakkai's POV)

I walk into the bathroom to see if that is were Goku ran off to. As I enter the bathroom I see Goku hunched over the toilet .

"Steal not feeling good huh," I said.

"No," Goku said wile getting up.

I leave the bathroom to go talk to the others.

(Normal POV)

Hakkai walks into Sanzo's room. Sanzo was just staring out the window, it had been raining for3 days.

Gojyo had walked into the room a few minutes earlier.

"The monkey still sick?" Gojyo asked.

"Sadly yes. Gojyo have you seen Sanzo move from that spot?" Hakkai asked.

"No."

There was silence in the Monk's room.

"Gojyo we need more supplies."

"I'm coming with you."

The two left Sanzo's room and headed into town.

10 min later

(Hakkai's POV)

I heed up to were I though Goku would be. When I opened the door I sall Goku curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Goku wake up," I whisper in to her ear.

Goku stirs in her sleep.

"Is it lunch time?" Goku asks sleepily.

"No, but I talked to a doctor and he said that he needs a urine sample," I said.

"K," Goku said.

Meanwhile...

(Gojyo's POV)

I walked into Sanzo's room. The bastard monk was still looking out the window. The rain started to let up and then finally stopped.

"Sanzo, Hakkai said that he might know what is wrong with the monkey," I said.

"Good," Sanzo said.

Just then Hakkai walked into the room. He put a cup on the table, and then he pulled a box of pregnancy tests from his shirt pocket. Then he put a test in the cup.

15 min later

(Sanzo's POV)

As the 3 of us look at the pink strip realizing that it sad that Goku was pregnant.

"So who do you think is the father Gojyo?" Hakkai whispered.

"I think it is Sanzo," Gojyo said.

2 months later

(Goku's POV)

As I sat in the back of the jeep, the others were fighting youkai. They said that I can't fight. It was because I could enger myself or the child easier.

I sensed one youkai coming close. They never said that I couldn't protect myself. I sumand my Nyoi-Bo, but before I could use it I head Sanzo's gun go off.

"Nice try saru," Gojyo said.

2 months later

(Sanzo's POV)

We were sitting in the back of the jeep when Goku and Gojyo started to fight.

"I'm hungeryyyy..." Goku complend.

"Sut up Bakasuru," Gojyo said.

Goku shot out of his sat and started to beat up Gojyo. I turned to look at Goku's forehead her limiter was still there.

"Hakkai pull over!" I yelled.

Just as the jeep stopped I jumped over the seat to grab the back of Goku's shirt. I pulled her away from Gojyo. Hakkai looked at Gojyo's injuries.

"Gojyo's injuries aren't fatal but he is out cold," Hakkai said.

There was a soft snoring coming from Goku. Shee had fallin asleep.

"Goku's asleep,"I said softly.

I moved to put Goku back into the jeep. We got back into the jeep and were off to the next town.

2 days later

(Sanzo's POV)

We were sitting in the only room in a inn. This was the hottest day in history. So me, Gojyo, and Hakkai were all shirt less. Goku had cut off her shirt sleeves. You could see the bruises on Gojyo's chest from when Goku went all psycho.

"Hay, Gojyo what happened?" Goku asked.

"Saru you don't remember? You beet me in the back of the jeep." Gojyo said.

"I'm so sorry!" Goku yelled.

I could see the tears coming to his eyes.

"Its ok saru," Gojyo said.

"No, its not! I tried to kill you!" Goku yelled.

Goku ran out of the room. Tears streaming from his eyes. I folled her not long after. I thought of the only place that Goku would go at that was the food court. As I walked into the food court I sall Goku sitting under the egage of the table with the most food on top of it. I walked over tho the table nilled down till I was eye level with her. She lept foreword and raped her arms around my nick. I could fill the hot tears on my chest.

"Goku Its ok. You couldn't help it," I said.

It had been a long time sense we have had any contact like this. Skin on skin. I picked up Goku and carrried her back to the room. Once in Hakkai and Gojyo started to stare at us.

Hakkai looked at Gojyo and said, "Lets go get some supplies."

"Coming," Gojyo said.

They soon left leaving me and Goku-chan alone.

"Goku stop your crying. I hate seeing you be so sad. It makes me sad to. So be happy," I said while rubbing her back.

I could her soft snoring coming from Goku-chan.

+++Time Skip+++

(Gojyo's POV)

I walk into the room at the inn. When I inter I see Goku passed out in Sanzo's lap.

"Hakkai look at this," I said pointing at Sanzo and the saru.

As he walked up he sall the seen and smiled evilly, and pulled out a camera. Then he took multiple pics of the two.

"Stop that Hakkai!" I yelled as lode as I could without waking the two.

"Fine Fine, just stop your yelling," Hakkai retorted.

+++Somewhere In Heaven++++

(Unknown POV)

"Well, well Konzen. You got the monkey again, the only difference you got her pregnant this time."

2 months later

(Hakkai's POV)

Goku had been felling the child kick for a wile now. She always got excited when it did. We've been lucky not to run into Kougaji's group yet. Because if we had it would have been hard to hide the pregnant Goku. Thou one thing worries me Goku is rounder than she should be for 7 months along.

9th month

(Hakkai's POV)

"Hakkai I think the child is coming," Goku whispered to me.

We were in an empty inn in a very small town no more than 20 people living in it.

"HakKAI!" Goku yelled the last part of my name effectively waking everybody else.

She started to breath heavy. Meaning only one thing she had went into labor. I was probably going to have to surgically remove the child.

"What Happened?" asked a very drowsy Gojyo.

"Goku went into labor. Gojyo hold her down. Sanzo cover her eyes." I said.

"Why?" Gojyo asked.

"I'm going to have to surgically remove the child," after I said this they both moved quickly.

I moved quickly to remove the child. As I did this I found out why Goku was so round he was pregnant with twins. Goku went limp as soon as soon as I had cut the cords.

"It's good that she's out cold," Sanzo said.

"Why?" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo removed his hand to reveal that her limiter was broke.

1 day later

(Goku's POV)

As I looked at my twins I noted that both of them had Sanzo's facial features and eyes. Wile every thing else was me.

"So what do you want to name them?" Sanzo asked.

"Mizuki and Akari," I said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sanzo's POV)

Today is our children's birth day. They turn 8 today. I think that they have fillinly noticed that there getting weird looks from all the monks. The two of them soon inter my office.

"Hay dad why do we get strange looks from all the monks hear?" Akari asked.

"Go get your mother and I'll tell you," I said

"K," Mizuki said.

As the two ran off to find Goku, I thought of what I was going to tell them. That is if I tell them.

"Genjo whats wrong?" Goku asked.

I must have been thinking really hard to mess Goku coming into the room.

"Nothing other than Mizuki and Akari wondering why they get weird looks from the monks here," I said.

Goku came over to my desk and said, "It'll help if Gojyo and Hakkai were hear."

"Ya, true," I said.

I got up and walked to the window.

"Good thing Gojyo and Hakkai are coming for the twins' b day," I said.

Soon I spotted Hakkai and Gojyo walking up the path to the temple. I walk away from the window in time to miss beaning tackled out of it. As Akari came running into the room yelling, "Uncial Hakkai and Uncial Gojyo are here!"

I could hear Goku laughing above me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You!" she yelled.

Akari got off me and I got up before Hakkai walked into the room.

"I fell like I missed something," Hakkai said.

"O just Sanzo getting tackled by Akari,"Goku said.

"Hay were is Mizuki, Hakkai?" I asked.

Hakkai moved slightly then smiled and said, "Fighting Gojyo in the main yard."

I moved back to the window and looked out. Like Hakkai said the two were fighting . Gojyo soon ended up on the ground. Then they came up to the room.

"She is sure is your child Sanzo," Gojyo said when he came into the room.

Mizuki came in right after. Her hear unlike when she was born sticks up in all distractions. She is about 3in taller than Akari. Akari's eyes turned gold when she was 3. Her chin is all ready vary defined.

"Akari, Mizuki you were wondering why you get such strange looks from the monks, right?" I asked.

Mizuki answered me wright away, "Yes dad."

"It's because your half Heavenly being and half human," I stated.

I could see their faces contort in confusion, and a lot of it.

"Is that true mom?" Akari asked.

The all was happy attitude quickly disappeared.

"Yes it is very true. Your father is human. I am a god that was banished from Heaven over 500 years ago," Goku said.

"Your were!" Mizuki yelled letting some anostion out.

"Yes. I was sealed in the top of the Mt. Never to escape. That was until your father came and set me free. That prison would never let me go. For 500 years of my very long life I only knew of the things that were deltly outside of the cage. If it had been any deeper in the in the Mt. I would never craved the sun, or would never known hope. When your father came the first thing he said was, 'Are you the one calling me?' I answered with, 'I have none to call.'"

"That explains something, but why do they look at us like we could kill them?" Mizuki asked.

"Your mother without her limiter is very, very scary. I have became her chew toy once," Gojyo said.

"How is that?" Akari asked.

Gojyo started to unwrap the bandages on his right arm. To show the kids were Goku tried to bite hes arm off.

"wow, mom did that?" Akari asked.

"Ya, well it was a madder of life and depth for your father. He had been poisoned boy a youkai woman. We were fighting one of our worst enemies Kogiji. Goku took of her own limiter trusting that Hakkai could put it back on. Your father woke up and put her limiter back on," Gojyo said.

"And that is why you get evil looks from the monks," I said.

End


End file.
